1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a functional display apparatus having a plurality of selectable buttons and, more particularly, to such apparatus for use with a control device or system having a routing switcher which enables functions or devices corresponding to the buttons to be readily identified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a multi-source and multi-destination control unit having a routing switcher controls the routing of each of a plurality of signals, such as, a video signal, an audio signal, and a time code signal, from a source or input to a destination or output. Such control unit has a console panel containing a plurality of buttons which enables the desired routing to be selected.
More specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 6, the control unit has a front or console panel 100 containing a plurality of buttons which may be arranged in a plurality of groups. For example, the buttons may be arranged so as to form a source select group 200 containing 16 buttons arranged in two blocks each having 8 buttons, a destination select group 300 containing 16 buttons arranged in two blocks each having 8 buttons, and a signal select group 400 containing 6 buttons.
By selecting and depressing the buttons on the front panel 100, an operator may control the routing of different types of signals between a selected source and a selected destination. For example, suppose that a signal corresponding to button no. 3 in the signal select group 400 has been selected and that the button labelled no. 1 in the source select group 200 and the button labelled no. 2 in the destination select group 300 have been depressed. In this example, the signal corresponding to button no. 3 in the signal group 400 is routed between the source corresponding to button no. 1 in the source group 200 and the destination corresponding to button no. 2 in the destination group 300.
Typically, the buttons contained on the front panel 100 are provided with a reference indication, such as the reference numerals shown in FIG. 6, which are affixed to the buttons by means of silk screening or similar such process. Such means of identification may cause difficulties in operating the control unit. For example, buttons having only standard silk screened numerals affixed thereto cannot provide a means for readily distinguishing between the selected and the non-selected buttons. As a result, an operator may be required to attach labels to the selected buttons so as to provide a means for readily identifying such selected buttons. Further, proper selection of the buttons may be difficult, if not impossible, when the front panel 100 is situated in a relatively dark location. Furthermore, when the control unit is used with a plurality of controllers, it may be difficult to distinguish between selections or functions associated with each of the controllers. If it is difficult to distinguish between the selected buttons or the functions represented thereby in, for example, the latter situation, then multiple units may be necessary. As is to be appreciated, such use of multiple units results in increased costs.
Thus, the prior art has failed to provide a front or console panel for a control unit having a plurality of buttons which enables the functions or sources, destinations and types of signals represented by the buttons to be readily identified and which enables selected buttons or functions to be readily identified and/or distinguished from non-selected buttons or functions.